Kate's Grave
by amiebeca
Summary: On the second year anniversary of Special Agent Caitlin Todd's death, her old friends and co-workers go to visit her grave only to find a certain Israeli already there... What if Ziva knew Kate before their time at NCIS? Set at the end of series 4.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know this is set really long ago, but everyone loves a good old fashioned NCIS episode. This is set at the end of Series 4 and is 2 years since Kate died. I have had this idea for ages but only just got round to actually writing it. Hope you enjoy :)**

**Italics mean Hebrew for the whole story.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned NCIS, I would not have let Cote de Pablo leave :)**

* * *

><p><span>NCIS DC – 24th May 2007<span>

The usual banter in the bullpen was missing. Instead a rather sombre silence filled the air. Tomorrow would be the 2 years since Special Agent Caitlin Todd died. Nobody was looking forward to the painful reminder and guilty thoughts that the anniversary of her death always brought.

Gibbs sighed wearily. "Go home, there's no cases and no one's working properly."

Ziva shot out of her chair, snatched up her bag and was gone before anyone could even say bye. The remaining team stared after her, a little worried at the abrupt departure. _Maybe she still misses her bastard brother,_ Tony thought bitterly and by the looks on McGee and Gibbs' faces they too had thought something similar.

"Five years, huh?" Tony broke the tense atmosphere.

McGee made a noise remarkably like a sniff. "Feels like yesterday when we were all together and she was alive and happy."

"At least we have Ziva," Gibbs reminded his team of the great newest member.

Unfortunately Abby chose that moment to appear. Her eyes were red and her mascara was streaked on her pale cheeks. "But Ziva's not Kate and it was her brother who killed Kate!"

"Half-brother," Gibbs frowned. "And Ziva is NOT Ari. She is probably going through something even worse than us; a dead family member who she has to mourn silently as her co-workers hate his guts."

Abby scowled glumly, knowing Gibbs was right but unable to stop a snide, "Since when does Ziva have feelings?"

"Every human has emotions," a horribly familiar accented voice said. "Just some people have learnt how to hide them better than others. I will be going now, I forgot my keys." With that the silent ninja left again, nobody missing her hand brushing against her cheek to eradicate the evidence of the single tear that trailed from her eye.

Abby felt awful. She wanted to run after the Israeli and hugged her tightly but she had another matter to organise. "I'll fix that Gibbs," she vowed as soon as the elevator doors closed on Ziva. "But first you promised."

"Promised what?" the ever nosy Tony asked.

"Gibbs promised we'd all go and visit Kate's grave since we were too busy last year with all that bomb kerfuffle. All of us means me, Gibbs, you, Timmy and Ducky," Abby explained in a rush of words. "I don't want to go alone," she added in a small defeated voice.

The three men immediately agreed, hugging the upset Goth briefly before leaving for the night. Once alone, Gibbs glanced with concern at Ziva's unoccupied desk. Knowing he couldn't leave the woman hurt in such a distressing time he snatched up his keys planning on a quick detour past her apartment. _Just to make sure she's okay,_ Gibbs rationalised his actions.

But when he arrived in front of Ziva's apartment building, her red mini cooper was missing from its usual spot in the parking lot. To be sure, he parked his car and hurried to Ziva's door. He knocked on heavily but she was definitely out. Gibbs let another weary sigh slip past his lips. What had Abby done?

* * *

><p><span>Indiana – 25th May 2007<span>

The next afternoon found 5 members of Team Gibbs stretching in the warm air of Indiana. After an early morning flight on a rather cramped plane the team were more than glad to be able to move about again. They quickly got to the hotel Abby had pre-booked to check in and freshen up.

Another 10 minutes passed before they arrived at the graveyard they'd last seen 2 years earlier. As they neared the place their good friend and co-worker lay at rest, Abby began to sniffle. She still missed Kate and wished she hadn't had to die.

But when they started along the path that would lead them to Kate, Tony stopped hastily causing McGee to bump into him. "He-!"

"Hush Probie!" Tony shushed. "Someone's at her grave."

The group looked past Tony. Sure enough in the golden setting light the silhouette of a slim petite woman could be seen. Her head was bent solemnly and her lips were moving in a prayer the 5 could not hear.

Ducky suddenly realised with a sharp jolt that her cargo pants, combat boots and wild curly hair was very familiar. "I do believe," he began quietly. "That this woman is our dear Ziva."

Tony couldn't stop a gasp. McGee's mouth dropped open. Gibbs' eye twitched as if it was fighting the surprise response of widening. And Abby's head dropped low feeling even worse about what she'd last said to the Mossad Officer.

Ziva heard footsteps. She did not however take her eyes off Kate's grave, continuing her yearly prayer ritual, writing off the steps as some other mourners visiting their own lost loved ones. As the people got closer, she sank to her knees, pressing her forehead against the cool stone, trying hard not to let the tears fall. Her Hebrew song flowed gently from her lips, straight to the ears of her co-workers.

"Rest forever in peace, Katie," Ziva whispered, the only line in English.

"Ziver?"

Ziva shot to her feet as though an electric bolt had struck her. "Gibbs," she choked out.

"You called her Katie," Abby exclaimed almost accusingly. "She didn't even let me call her that! What's going on? Why are you her?"

"I do not think here is the right place to explain," Ziva said gently. "You are here for Kate, not me."

"Don't think this conversation is over Ziva," Gibbs warned.

Ziva merely nodded her understanding. Bowing her head slightly to Kate's grave, she slipped away soundlessly; leaving her friends with confusing questions they wanted answer too. But Ziva didn't know if she was ready to share the truth, the pain of losing Kate still a fresh wound for all of the team and herself.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry this is only a short chapter. It is more of a filler while I think of more detail for Ziva's explanation. I hope it is still enjoyable.**

* * *

><p>Hafia Israel – November 12th 1995<p>

"Katie!" Ziva's little sister Tali, shouted gleefully. "You came!"

The newly turned 13 year old, looked down from her perch in the tree that shaded her home from the unrelenting sun. She watched as Ari's girlfriend Kate was almost bowled over by the force of Tali's hug. Then she turned back to staring out into the nothingness of the desert. That had been her before Ima died; running to hug Kate and Ari on his return. But now she just resented the fact her family was falling apart and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

Below she heard Ari greet Tali and the young child 'whisper' loudly in Hebrew. "_Zizi, will not come down, she is angry all the time. Is that what happens when you grow up_?"

Kate, not understanding Tali and Ari's interaction decide to climb up to Ziva. "Hey, Zee," she called up but Ziva adamantly ignored her. "Why you up here?"

"_Azov oti be-sheket_," Ziva snapped.

"Huh?"

"Leave me lonely," Ziva translated.

Kate chuckled gently. "In the English the phrase would be 'leave me alone'," she corrected with a fond smile used to the three siblings funny mistakes.

"English is a stupid language," Ziva muttered angrily.

"Why are you sat in the tree?"

Ziva's scowl deepened. "Because Tali keeps asking when Ima is coming home. She does not understand that she is dead and cannot come back. I just want to forget her but Tali will not stop reminding me."

"You'll never forget your mum, Zee," Kate said softly. "She'll always be with you."

"No she will not because she is not here; she has gone and left me with Tali," Ziva exploded. "Ari is never here anymore! He is always with you or at Edinburgh studying. Abba cannot even look at Tali now because she is a glass image of Ima!"

Kate didn't bother correcting the upset girl. "That's why Tali needs you more than ever. And to be with her and help her, you have to come down the tree and grieve with us." The young teen hurriedly swiped at her cheeks to remove the few tears that had slipped out. "You're allowed to cry, Zee," Kate informed her.

"Crying is a sign of weakness," Ziva mumbled, as she began to descend the tree. "Abba does not approve."

Once the pair reached the ground, Ari jogged over to his sister and encased his arms around her, pulling her body against his chest. When he felt Ziva take a shaky breath and tense under his comfort, a weary sigh fell past his lips. Kate caught his eye and he saw sadness and worry filling her pretty brown eyes.

"_Ani ohev otach_," Ari whispered, lovingly kissing Ziva's head. "_I am here for you, Zivaleh_."

Ziva felt little arms wrap around her waist. "_Me too, Zizi!"_ Tali's squeaky voice piped up.

Even the display of raw angst filled emotion did not make the emotionless teenager cry or relax in her siblings embrace. Ari was appalled his father had begun training on his sister. She was a child. No matter how much Ziva resented that fact, it was the truth.

"I do not want our family to break apart," Tali murmured, tightening her arms around Ziva's waist.

Ziva pulled away from Ari and knelt in front of her little sister. She gently pushed Tali's brown hair away from her face. "It already has, tateleh," she said, a tremor of defeat clear in her voice.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**Translations:**_Azov oti be-sheket =_ Leave me alone  
><em>Ani<em>_ ohev otach = _I love you 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. I am really sorry if Chapter 4 is late but I am going back to school tomorrow after 2 weeks off for Christmas. I also don't really know where the next part is going to go so any advice/suggestions are very welcome.**

**I would just like to thank everybody who has taken their time to read my story. It means a lot to me :)**

* * *

><p><span>Indiana – 25th May 2007<span>

The original Team Gibbs found Ziva quite easily in the rather small town where Kate had grown up. She was sat in a small cafe holding a cup of tea tightly. A quick glance at her eyes told the team Ziva was far away from the cafe, reminiscing something in the past. But she quickly came to as her co-workers dropped into the seat around her.

Ducky was the first to break the loud silence. "So my dear girl, you knew our Caitlin."

Ziva smiled softly. "Only Ari called her Caitlin," she said, the distant look returning to her chocolate orbs. "To Tali and I she was Katie and to Ima she was Kate."

"Who's Tali and Ima?" Abby interrupted. "How did you know her? When did you meet her? How old were you? How old was she? Where did you meet? Why didn't you te-."

Ziva cut her off. "Please Abby, I will tell you if you give me a chance," she snapped, her eyes glinting dangerously. Taking a deep calming breath, she continued, ignoring the hurtful glance Abby sent her. "Ima is Hebrew for mother, Tali was my sister. Ari introduced us to Kate on my 9th birthday; Kate was 16 and Ari's pencil pal. Tali was only young and took to her straight way. Ima was always kind; she adored Kate without hesitation. I was difficult. I had started my training two years before and the first thing I was taught was to trust no one. But by the end of her 2 week stay, we were best friends despite the 7 year age difference. The next time I saw Kate was a year later. She stayed with us for her entire time off school. That was when she and Ari started going in."

"Kate and Ari were going out?" Tony, Abby and McGee asked simultaneously.

"That is what I said," Ziva brushed them off impatiently. "Then Ari's mother was killed, though he and my Ima were closer, it is still a terrible thing to have a parent die, even more so when it is your own Abba that killed her. Ari shut himself off. He poured all his anger into working for Mossad and becoming the mole in Hamas Abba always wanted. Kate stayed in contact with him even more than Tali and I did. I saw Kate more than Ari in 1994. But then Ima died. 10th November 1995." Ziva swallowed the lump caught in her throat. "There was a roadside bomb at the market while she was buying me a birthday present. Kate came to be with us to sit Shiva. After her funeral Kate stayed in Israel for a year. She helped bring Tali up. Helped remind me I was still human. She cleaned my wounds I got from training. She made sure that I ate. Did a lot of stuff Ima should have done, had she not died.

"Kate moved back to America to pursue her career in the Secret Service but always kept in contact with Tali and I. We saw her at least once a year, sometimes more.

"Ari and Kate got engaged when I just started in the IDF. But by the time I finished the two years it was over. They had had an argument about me and my future. Kate wanted Ari to stand up to Abba and not let me join Mossad. She told me she said she did not want me to become like him; a poppet for my father."

"Puppet," Tony whispered almost inaudibly but Ziva's sharp sense caught it and she sent him a death glare. "Not that it matters," he added meekly.

"That was the last I heard from Kate for two years. I was 18, just back from the IDF-."  
>"You joined the army at 16," Abby almost shrieked. "What the hell? You were an underage child! How could they?"<p>

Ziva smirked at Abby's indignation. "In Israel you grow up fast. I was hardly a child at 16. And when your father is the Deputy Director of Mossad things like age restriction were a little easy to slop past. Tali was 12 when I left and 14 when I got home. She was a different person in my eyes. While I was gone she had met this boy who introduced her to peace groups who protested against the war and Mossad in Israel. We had many arguments about my career choice which prompted me to take a lot missions. I was barely home; Tali would stay at her friends' houses. We were not happy but we lived with it.

"Then a suicide bomber thought it would be ironic if he blew up a bus taking teenagers to a peace rally. Tali was on that bus. She was 16; a compassionate, loving girl and the last time I had a proper conversation with her was when she was 12. Kate came back for her funeral. She had just started NCIS. When she tried to comfort me, I told her to 'let cost'; which I now know is 'get lost'. I turned to Ari's method of coping and poured my anger and hurt into Mossad where I stayed for 2 years becoming one of Mossad's greatest assets."

Ziva almost chocked on her next words and took a heavy breath before continuing, "When Ari killed Kate, I did not believe it; I could not believe it. They were literally family. That is why I tried so hard to prove Ari innocent. But when I heard him admit to killing Kate, I wanted him dead. That is how my bullet ended up in his head. A flash of boiling red anger. Then the regret came. The boy who loved me more than my own father. And I killed him."

"But Gibbs killed Ari," McGee whispered in confusion.

Ziva's eyes closed and she heard Gibbs' brief explanation. "I took the heat for his death because Mossad couldn't know she'd killed one of the most valuable moles in their history. Ziva was my back up when we set me up to be killed by Ari."

A dull pounding in Ziva's head came alive. She stood up abruptly feeling more exposed than ever before in her 24 years. Without waiting for anyone else to say anything, Ziva left as quickly as possible without running. Now they knew. What was that idiom? A problem shared is a problem gone... no- divided... something like that! But all Ziva felt was the constant weight of worry and pain resting more heavily on her slim shoulders than ever before. Why did the team have to have seen her at Kate's grave?

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I sometimes wonder if anyone read these Authors Notes... I know I don't quite a lot so I'll be brief. I really hope I am getting Kate Todd in character because I have never written her before and not watched that many episodes with her in.**

**Sorry if it's rubbish :)**

* * *

><p><span>Haifa – October 10th 2003<span>

When Kate had heard the news of little Talia David's death, she got on the next plane out of America that took her to Tel-Aviv airport after demanding a week's personal time of Gibbs. She was certain he'd only given in as he caught her eye and saw them swimming in pain and loss. The hour's drive down to Haifa was uneventful and too hot. Sweat trickled, like rain in DC, down Kate's neck making her black blouse damp and uncomfortable.

At the David's holiday home near the beach in Haifa a flurry of activity was happening. Flowers were hanging all around the house and lying on the ground. Lots of teenagers around the age of 15-18 stood wearing peace T-shirts, murmuring Hebrew prayers for their lost friend.

Kate found Ziva in the garden. The child she once knew and had grown to love was no longer there. In the innocent child's place, there stood a cool, confident woman radiating strength and conviction. She stood with purpose; back stiff, eyes unwavering; looking at everything as though it was a threat. Her figure though petite was lithe and athletic, her muscles tensed as though itching to get into a fight.

"Zee?" Kate asked.

"Let cost," Ziva growled, her accent thick with hidden emotion.

Kate smiled half-heartedly, but it fell quickly when the, so far, impassive young adult angrily swiped away a tear tracking down her cheek. "It's okay to cry."

"I did not know Tali," Ziva snapped. "She and I were completely different. We barely saw each other. And yet I feel sad. I want to scream and shout and cry. I have not cried since Ima died. It is not okay to cry, Kate, I am an Officer of Mossad and they do not cry. They do not show emotion because they are weaknesses that get in the way of missions."

"Tali isn't a mission," Kate soothed. "She's your sister and no matter how different you ar- were, no matter how much you didn't see her, she is still family. She is still blood and you still love her."

Ziva tried to hide a sniff. Angry with herself at letting it out she snidely remarked, "She may not be a mission but she is getting in the way of one right now. I am supposed to be in Europe with my partner."

"So you'd rather be working and getting shot at than being at your own sister's funeral?"

Ziva let out a humourless chuckle. "What is the point in being here? Funeral's are for people to swallow in self pity. Tali is dead. She does not know we are here so we should just get over her."

Ignoring the people milling sombrely about in the sun lit garden, Kate reacted instinctively. She slapped Ziva. Hard. "Never say anything like that about Tali," she growled. "Tali was the most innocent loving child I ever met. No one who knew her will 'just get over her'. She will stay in everyone's hearts until they die. You didn't deserve that girl and she deserved so much more than you. You were a lousy sister; you couldn't even keep her safe and you're Mossad. Tali was the best of you and you ignored her."

Kate turned away in disgust from the woman she once loved. She only took a few steps when it happened. Ziva let loose a howl. A shriek filled with unimaginable pain... agony... hurt... grief... All feelings no 20 year old should be able to emit like that scream. The slim trainee assassin fell to her knees, clawing the ground in front of the tree she once took refuge in almost 8 years earlier.

A man, Tali's school professor, saw the resemblance of his prized student in Ziva's face laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. In a flash of limbs, the teacher was on the ground, Ziva's knee digging into his neck. "_Azov oti be-sheket,_" she managed to snarl before the strong muscled arms of her half-brother dragged her away.

Kate couldn't help but remember the last time she'd heard Ziva had speak those words. Then, she had been a grumpy upset teenager who'd just lost her mother. Now, she was a dangerous assassin who'd lost the only light left in her dark existence. Nobody should be doomed to darkness only 20 years into their life. If this was now, what else did the world have in store for Ziva David?

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**Translation:**  
><em>'Azov oti be-sheket' = <em>Leave me alone


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I am really sorry I haven't updated in ages, but school just catches up and before I could even think about writing I was up to my eyeballs in homework and revision. Did an RS test and Physics test this week...**

**I'm not going to drag this story out much longer. Maybe 1 or 2 more chapters till the end.**

**Sorry it's a little short but it's either this or nothing. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><span>Indiana – 25th May 2007<span>

The cafe was silent. After Ziva's chair scraped back and her footsteps had vanished (not that they were really there to begin with, trained assassin and all), the remaining members of Team Gibbs sat in silence, watching the shadows elongate in the setting sun. No one spoke; the only sound being the occasional sip of coffee or tea. No one knew what to say. Even the I-always-have-an-answer-to-everything Tony DiNozzo was stumped at the brief history of the most mysterious team member.

The silence was only broken when the cafe gained more occupants. This triggered Gibbs into moving. He placed money on the table for all of the drinks, noting Ziva's coins already left for her own tea.

Always be prepared. The one thing boy scouts and Mossad had in common.

Tony spoke up first, rising to his feet as he did so. "Ziva killed her brother," he stated slowly, still trying to process the unimaginable deed his friend had committed. "Why didn't you tell me... us? We're called a team so that means two of us can't go round sharing a secret like that!"

Gibbs sent a withering glare to the man. "Rule 4, DiNozzo," the team leader growled lowly as the group stepped in the quickly chilling evening air.

Ducky, noticing Tony was going to argue back, gently took control of the conversation. "I should think our Ziva is in a bit of an emotional turmoil at the moment and being Mossad she has no idea how to deal with this. It would be for the best if we found her soon and let her know she isn't alone and that we can help."

"She shot her brother in the head..." Abby said slowly, coming to a halt and causing everyone else to stop too. "How the hell can we help someone that messed up?"

"Abigail," Ducky chided in his best 'grandfather' voice while Gibbs' eyes narrowed dangerously.

"That's not fair Abby," McGee surprisingly piped up before Ducky could continue. "Ziva may have shot her brother but she did so to save Gibbs. I'll help look for her Ducky."

Tony and Gibbs both proudly watched their Probie walk away, sometimes amazed at how much he had changed from the timid always agreeing newbie he used to be. Abby was speechless. McGee (or anyone else for that matter) had ever spoken to her in such an abrupt way.

Another couple of minutes passed in silence as the four left watched the sun gradually set. Abby broke the silence this time, "McGee's right, I'm glad she was there to help you Gibbs, I'll go help find her too."

She hurried off as fast as she could in her three inch platforms muttering quietly about apologizing to the assassin and maybe letting Ziva hug Bert more often to make up for her snappish behaviour.

"You're probably expecting me to run off and help them, huh?" Tony asked leaning against the wall of the little cafe. "Because I still think you should have told m- us."

"Why?" Gibbs wanted to know.

"Because she's my partner! I work with her the most."

"Not good enough."

"I was awful to her. I may not have been as bad as Abby, but I sure wasn't as welcoming as McGee or you, Ducky," Tony ranted, including the elderly medical examiner. "You, well your Gibbs and you treated her like you would with any other Probie we got. I could always tell that you trusted her though and I resented that. She'd just killed her brother; shot him to save a man she didn't even know and I was there wishing she's go back to Israel and that Kate was still alive. You could have told me, so I would have been nicer."

"Ziva would not have appreciated the pity," Gibbs replied immediately.

"She never blamed you or Abby," Ducky tagged on. "She knew you were grieving and that taking the place of such a loved member would be challenging; especially since she knew Kate and what type of a person she was."

Tony closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Without another word he strode away in the opposite direction to Abby and McGee.

"Who'll find her first?" Ducky asked jokingly ambling towards the cemetery to check that Ziva hadn't gone back to see Kate.

"Do you mean; who will she find first?" Gibbs corrected with a tiny hint of a smile.

"Ah, yes," Ducky amended. "Because if she doesn't want to be found, no one will find her, even in this tiny town."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I apologize for the wait. Got caught up in a lot of school work. I have mock exams coming up getting ready for some GCSE's at the end of this year...**

**This is the final chapter so I hope you like it and that the ending isn't too soppy or OOC. Thank you for everyone who has reviewed, followed and read this story. You're all amazing :D**

* * *

><p><span>A Few Hours Later<span>

The team got back together at the local bar still Ziva-less, the mood, if possible, was even gloomier than earlier. Abby's pale cheeks were streaked with black running mascara. McGee held her hand, trying his best to bring some form of comfort to the guilt ridden Goth. Tony's fists were clenched tightly, worry clear in the taunt muscles of his face as he attempted to keep his emotions in check. Only Ducky and Gibbs managed to look indifferent, both fairing certain that Ziva would come to them when she was ready.

"Why did she run away from us?" Abby finally exploded, unable to contain the question eating away at her insides.

Ducky swirled his Scotch whiskey around the little glass before answering, his psychology degree becoming more evident. "Ziva has lived a life always intertwined with Mossad. She has been taught since a little girl never to show emotion as it is a weakness. Now, Ziva has no idea how to deal with the hurtful feelings this event has most definitely brought up. She needs to know that we are here for her but we must wait until she comes to us."

Almost as if they had rehearsed it, the door opened with a small creak revealing a windswept Ziva. She slowly walked over to the table at which they sat, calculating them each with a guarded look. It was only a moment before she flopped down in a spare chair. Everyone waited, holding their breath as though the thick tension made it impossible to do so. Ziva too could feel the change and hated that she was the reason they all felt uncomfortable in her presence.

The old bartender, Jim, appeared, without being called, behind Ziva's chair. He placed a mojito in front of the Israeli with a gentle smile. "It's on the house, Ziva," he mumbled squeezing her shoulder comfortingly.

Ziva tilted her head in a thank you, not trusting her voice to speak her appreciation.

Lifting her glass in the air Ziva spoke, "To Kate."

"To Kate," the other chorused, also raising their glasses to honour their dead friend.

A couple of minutes passed in uncomfortable silence. Nobody seemed to know what to say or do. Then Abby got to her feet and wrapped Ziva in one of her strongest hugs she could manage.

"I'm so sorry Ziva," she mumbled into the assassin's shoulder. "I'm sorry I was so mean. I can't believe I was awful to you after you saved Gibbs' life."

Ziva did not relax in Abby's hug. She was reminded of years before when she would not succumb to her grief after her mother died, even when her siblings wrapped her in a shared sad hug. In her mind a reel of images spun. Kate hugging her after a bad training session, blood dripping onto the woman's skirt. Tali falling asleep in her substitute Ima's embrace. Her little sister's funeral. Kate's hand striking her cheek. The feeling of relief as she let her emotions win.

"She slapped me too, you know," Ziva said suddenly, interrupting Abby's ramble. The Goth pulled away looking down at Ziva in confusion. "Just like you did; right across the cheek. I told her we had to get over Tali and that I would rather have been with Jenny than at her funeral."

Abby moved away from Ziva, sitting back down in her vacated chair. Tony placed his hand over Ziva's telling her without words that it was okay to continue.

"She said it was my fault Tali died," Ziva admitted, barely holding back the sob. "Those were the last word we spoke to each other. The next time I saw her, she was lying on a cold slab in the autopsy of an American Federal Agency.

"Do not show me pity; do not give me your sympathy. I do not deserve it. Kate is right. You are right. I am to blame for the deaths of Tali and Kate. If I had been there for my sister, I could have saved her. If I had seen through my brothers lies; seen his true intentions, I could have stopped him. But I was too late for both of them and for that I am sorry. _Slakh li, Adonai_, _slakh li bevekasha._"

To the surprise of everyone who knew him, Gibbs stood up and wrapped his arms around the Israeli. Ziva tensed at the contact but it was not long before she relaxed into his embrace trying her hardest to keep the tears at bay.

Gibbs put his lips to her ear and whispered gently, "It's okay to cry, Ziver."

Out of everyone who had ever said those words to her, Gibbs was the only one to break through. A choked sob slipped past her lips. For the first time Ziva allowed herself to grieve. For her mother, her sister, Kate and even her brother. For the first time she felt as though it was okay to be weak. To let her co workers see her emotions.

And all through her crying not one of them left her side. That was when she knew; she had found her place. Found her family.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin<strong>

**Translations:  
><strong>_Slakh li, Adonai, slakh li bevekasha _= Forgive me, God, please forgive me


End file.
